


let me see your pleasure

by Saraste



Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [12]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nori likes fucking Dwalin and looking at them in the mirror.
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949290
Kudos: 11





	let me see your pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 12. mirror of Kinktober 2020.

Nori loves mapping Dwalin’s expressions while he’s being fucked, to see how good he can make him feel, how utterly he can make him lose himself.

His love is on all fours in front of him, his back stretched in front of Nori as Nori kneels behind and fucks into him, slow and steady and deliberate. Dwalin’s back is bowed and his head hangs down, face towards the mattress.

Nori  _ needs _ to see.

‘Show me your face, darling,’ he instructs, ‘let me see your pleasure.’

He’s not disappointed by the look of utterly lost bliss on that beloved face, reflected back to him from the mirror as Dwalin’s head rises up, slowly.

_ Exquisite _ .

‘Look at yourself,’ Nori says next, making eye contact with Dwalin through the mirror as his lover does, those lovely moans of his gaining in pitch. ‘Look at you…’ he breathes, cannot stop himself, doesn’t need to.

They’re a sight: Dwalin big and broad, on his hands and knees on the bed, his face flushed and his expression that of delighted abandon, eyes blown wide with pleasure, and Nori… well, he’s flushed as well, intent and aware, his slight hands holding onto Dwalin’s hips with firmness and his body claiming Dwalin’s with a steady and relentless rhythm.

They look beautiful.


End file.
